I Got A What!
by amiamu
Summary: Naruto's got a secret, not even he knows about. This guy, Sasuke comes along and just whips out his secret in the most unusual way. Read to find out. SASUNARU. MPreg.


This is my second story, that doesn't mean I'm done with Pancakes. I just took a break. I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary: **Naruto's got a secret, not even he knows about. This guy, Sasuke comes along and just whips out his secret in the most unusual way. Read to find out.

Warning: Slight Sakura bashing, bad attempt at humor, Nice Sasuke.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… unfortunately.

"Blah blah blah." – talking

'_Blah blah blah.'_– thinking

"_Blah blah blah"_- on the phone

_Blah blah blah_- singing

**I Got A What?**

**Chapter 1**

**(Karaoke Bar)**

RIIIINNNNGGGG!

"_Finally!"_ Naruto screamed in his head, "School is finally over!"

Iruka turned to glare at him and Naruto realized he must have said that out aloud.

"Gomen nasai, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said as he ran out of the class room and out to the front gate to wait for his friends. Though he had to wait a while, he eventually saw them walking towards him. It was just so unfortunate that they all just finished the same class except him. They all had Art with Deidara-sensei, the older ones had Math with Kakashi-sensei while he just had English with Iruka.

"Yo, Naruto!"

"Hey, Kiba… you guys hurry up the Karaoke bar will get packed if we don't reach there soon enough." Naruto screamed at them waving his hands in the air dramatically.

"Hold your horses, fox-face; the place won't get full in the next two hours. That's when all the schools are officially let out."

"So what! Just hurry up!"

After they finally met up with Naruto, they all left for the Karaoke bar.

When they arrived the host brought them to a room for themselves, asked if they wanted anything then left.

"So who's gonna go sing first?" Kiba questioned picking some dirt out of his nails.

"Why doesn't Naruto go first since he was the one that insisted we come to the Karaoke bar?" Droned Shikamaru with his arms crossed, eyes closed and head resting on the back of the couch.

"Yeah! You go first, Naruto."

"Why thanks for the unwanted agreement, Ino." Naruto sneered, marching with false anger to the stage.

"You're Welcome."She chimed cheekily.

Naruto got up on the stage and went over to the music machine and chose a song. Shuffling through the discs he found one of his favourite songs… one he hadn't listen to in a while. He chose it just so he could listen to it again.

"Which song did you choose, Blondie?"

"Wait and you'll see." Naruto said in a sing-song voice to the chubby boy munching a bag of potato chips in the corner next to the lazy Nara.

The bass started… and then the piano came in. Naruto began to bob his head to the beat then grabbed the mike ready to begin singing.

_What if I wanted to break?_

_Laugh it all off in your… face_

_What would you do?_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_What if I fell to the floor?_

_Couldn't take all this anymore…_

_What would you do… do… do?_

_Come! Break me down!_

_Bury me, Bury me!_

_I am finished with you!_

_Look in my eyes!_

_You're killing me, killing me!_

_All I wanted was you!_

_I try to be someone else…_

_But nothing seems to change …_

_I know now, this is who I really am inside…_

_I finally found myself…_

_Fighting for a chance…_

_I know now, this is who I really am!_

_Oho oho oho oho _

_Come! Break me down!_

_Bury me, bury me!_

_I am finished with you, you, you!_

_Look in my eyes!_

_You're killing me, killing me!_

_All I wanted was you!_

_Come! Break me down!_

_Break me down…_

_Break me down…_

_What if I wanted to break?_

_What if I, What if I, What if I, What if I, What if I…_

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at everyone in the room. They all stared at him with wide eyes and slack jaws… except for Shikamaru and Hinata who just had a look of acceptance. Shino...? Nobody knew.

"Th- that was r-really great, N-Naruto- kun." Hinata commented through a stutter with a bright smile across her gorgeous face.

"Dude, I never knew you could sing those types of songs." Kiba stated being one out of the few to be freed from the stupefied expression Naruto placed their faces in.

Naruto sighed and ran his left hand through his hair.

"I listen to all types of music, Kiba."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can sing them all." Kiba replied scratching the side of his head, looking quite awed.

"I've never heard you rap, can you?" Ino squealed excitedly.

"Yeah dude, can you?" Kiba asked also excited to see what else his friend could do.

"Um… Yeah." He said smiling, and then looked off to the corner of the room.

"Who knew Naruto could sing rock so well… let's hear you sing rap." Gaara stated with crossed arms and a smirk.

"YOSH! We'll get to hear the youthful Naruto rap." Lee shouted, standing on the couch with his hands in the air.

"Don't I get a say in whether or not I sing?" Naruto shouted exasperated.

"NO!" They ALL shouted back at him.

"Fine, I'll rap!" He then said throwing his hands in the air in defeat. The blonde boy went back over to the music machine and chose another song.

"So… which song is it?" Ten-Ten asked really wanting to know.

"I'm not telling you!" Naruto shouted right as the introduction started.

"Oh My Gosh! I love this song!" Temari shouted jumping up and pretending to be the DJ.

"Temari, this Naruto's time to shine, not yours." Gaara mumbled stiffly and watched as his sister slowly sat down.

_Ooww Ladies and gentlemen  
The moment you've all been waiting for ..  
In this corner : weighing 175 pounds,  
with a record of 17 rapes, 400 assaults, and 4 murders,  
the undisputed, most diabolic villain in the world :  
Slim Shady!__Oooww ladies and gentlemen_

_The moment you've all been waiting for…_

_In this corner weighing 175 pounds_

_With a record of 17 rapes, 400 assaults and 4 murders_

_The undisputed, most diabolical villain in the world:_

_Slim Shady!_

_So crack a bottle, let your body waddle, don't act like snobby model- you just hit the lotto~_

_Oh oh oh oh, bitches hoppin' in my Tahoe, got one riding shot-gun and not one of them have got clothes_

_Now where's the rubbers, who's got the rubbers?_

_I notice there's so many of them and it's really not that many of us _

_And ladies love us, my posies' kicking up dust_

_We're on till the break a dawn and we're starting this party from dusk._

_(Ok… let's go)_

_Back with Andre, the giant, mister elephant tusk_

_Picture us; you'll be just another one bit the dust_

_Just one of my mother's sons who got thrown under the bus_

_Kiss my butt. Lick the fumunda cheese from under my nuts_

_It disgusts me to see the game the way that it looks_

_It's a must I redeem my name n' haters get mushed_

_Bitches lust. Man they love me when I lay in the cut_

_Fist the cup. The lady gave her eighty some paper cut_

_Now picture us. It's ridiculous you curse at the thought_

_Cuz when I spit the verse the shit gets worse than worcestersire sauce_

_If I could fit the words as picture perfect, works every time_

_Every verse, ever line, simple as nursery rhymes_

_Its elementary. The elephants have entered the room_

_I venture to say we're the centre of attention it's true_

_Not to mention back with a vengeance so here's the signal_

_Of the bat symbol. The platinum trio's back on you hoes._

_So crack a bottle, let your body waddle, don't act like snobby model- you just hit the lotto~_

_Oh oh oh oh, bitches hoppin' in my Tahoe, got one riding shot-gun and not one of them have got clothes_

_Now where's the rubbers, who's got the rubbers?_

_I notice there's so many of them and it's really not that many of us _

_And ladies love us, my posies' kicking up dust_

_We're on till the break a dawn and we're starting this party from dusk._

_(Ladies and gentlemen ~ Doctor Dre!)_

_They see that low rider go by, they're like, oh my!_

_You aint got to tell me why you're sick cuz I know why_

_I dip through in that six trey like sick 'em Dre _

_I'm an itch that they can't scratch, they sick of me_

_But hey, what else can I say, I love LA_

_Cuz over and about all, it's just another day_

_And this one begins where the last one ends_

_Pick up where we left off and get smashed again_

_I'll be damned, just fucked around and crashed my Benz_

_Driving around with a smashed front end_

_Let's cash that one in_

_Grab another one from out the stable_

_The Monte Carlo, El Camino, or the El Dorado_

_The hell if I know._

_Do I wear leather seats or vinyl?_

_Decisions, decisions_

_Garage looks like Precision Collision_

_Or Maaco beats quake like Waco_

_Just keep the bass low speakers away from your face though_

_So crack a bottle, let your body waddle, don't act like snobby model- you just hit the lotto~_

_Oh oh oh oh, bitches hoppin' in my Tahoe, got one riding shot-gun and not one of them have got clothes_

_Now where's the rubbers, who's got the rubbers?_

_I notice there's so many of them and it's really not that many of us _

_And ladies love us, my posies' kicking up dust_

_We're on till the break a dawn and we're starting this party from dusk._

_( And I take great pleasure in introducing: 50 cent!)_

_It's bottle after bottle _

_The money aint a thang when you party with me_

_It's what we into it's simple_

_We ball out a control like you wouldn't believe._

_I'm the napalm the bomb the don I'm King Kong_

_I'm rolled on, wrapped up and reigned on_

_I'm so calm through Vietnam, ring the alarm _

_Bring the Shawn Dawn burn marajauan do what you want_

_Nigga on and on till the break of what_

_Get the paper man you know I don't give a fuck_

_I spend it like it don't mean nothin_

_Blow it like it's supposed to be blown_

_Motherfucker I'm grown_

_I stunt I style I flash the shit_

_I gets the what the fuck I want so what I trick_

_Fat ass burgundy bags, classy shit Jimmy Cho shoes_

_I say move a bitch move_

_So crack a bottle, let your body waddle, don't act like snobby model- you just hit the lotto~_

_Oh oh oh oh, bitches hoppin' in my Tahoe, got one riding shot-gun and not one of them have got clothes_

_Now where's the rubbers, who's got the rubbers?_

_I notice there's so many of them and it's really not that many of us _

_And ladies love us, my posies' kicking up dust_

_We're on till the break a dawn and we're starting this party from dusk._

"Wow! Fox-face, you can rap!"

"Yeah… thanks."Naruto said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Anybody else wants to go?" Kiba shouted in excitement to the ones who were still sitting in slight amazement. Hinata nervously raised her hand then went up to sing 'My Immortal by Evanescence.'

There was an unusual Italian instrumental playing in the restaurant that made Sasuke annoyed. Why the hell did he have to do this again? Oh yes… His parents think he was getting old enough to get a wife. So they set him up on a blind date with some pink-haired bitch that was now across from him, blabbing off her mouth about something he could care less for. He sighed… how long is it going to take them to realize that he has no interest in women such as Haruno Sakura and the fifteen others he had dated before?

'_I guess not anytime soon.'_

"Then I said to Ino, 'who cares what you think, I'm gonna go out with Sasuke anyways and you're too young to do that. Plus he wouldn't like you anyway.' And she totally flipped on me… I mean come on; I used to babysit that kid. Can you believe her, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared at his half empty glass, took it up and twirled it in his hand and then drank from it.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sighed again… he realized he's been doing that a lot lately.

"Sasuke-kun… are you listening to me?"

Sasuke held up his hand and looked at his watch. 8:07 p.m.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke reached his left hand into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone. He pressed some numbers in and waited patiently until the person on the other line answered.

"_Moshi, Moshi."_

"Yeah… Neji."

"_Sasuke…?"_

"It's me… I'm gonna be leaving now to come over so expect me in the next… thirty- five minutes or so."

"_Aren't you on a date?"_

"Yeah… but they won't mind."

"…"

"Neji… you know for one that I don't go for this shit."

"_I know… alright."_

-CLICK-

"Sorry for the inconvenience, - That's okay, Sasuke-kun - but I have to leave now. Good-bye." With that Sasuke stood up and left the Haruno utterly devastated in the restaurant.

"Bye guys, I had fun today, thanks." Naruto said as he parted with his friends at the entrance of the bar.

"Are you sure you don't want anyone to walk you home, Naru-chan?" Temari questioned in worry with both her hands on her hips and her head tilted to the side.

"No mom, I'm okay… I can handle myself."

"That's same thing you said the last time and you came to school the next day covered in bruises from a gang fight."

"I know and I said I was sorry about making you worry." Naruto mumbled apologetically with his head towards the ground.

"I know you know… but you're like a little brother to me like Gaara… so I have to make sure you're okay… plus your Dad would just hate me if I allowed his cute little Naru-chan to get hurt again." Temari remarked with a playful expression on her face.

"Hey! Stop following Dad and calling me cute. I'm not cute." Naruto corrected with an adorable blush on his cheeks.

"Yes you are!" Temari retaliated while pulling on Naruto's scarred cheeks.

"Owwwww…"

"Well I have to go now, Naruto, I have to get ready for work… So, bye!" The blonde girl chirped giving him a quick hug and a wave before she vanished around the corner.

Naruto sighed then started on his way home.

Walking pass an alley way singing…

"_Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars…_

_Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars…_

_In other words…_

_Hold my hand…_

_In other words, darling, kiss me._

_Fill my heart with song…_

_And let me sing forevermore…_

_You are all I long for, all I worship and adore…_

_In other words…_

_Please be true…_

_In other words, I love y-ahhh!"_

Naruto was suddenly yanked into the dark, wet alley, by the back of his shirt. His book bag was grabbed from him and thrown to the mucky ground and kicked into a corner, out of the way. The scared blonde was then spun around with his back against the attacker's chest with his arms gripped tightly behind him in the captor's hands. "Hey, Fag… that was a pretty sweet song you were singing there… preparing for your fag-lover?"

"NO! Let me go now!" Naruto screamed and struggled to get out of his captor's hands.

"I'd be quiet if I were you… I wouldn't want anything bad to happen now do I?"

Not knowing whether to nod or shake his head, Naruto just remained still and quiet. "Good boy… now guys check to see if he has anything of importance in his pocket or bag." One guy went over to the now soaked bag and threw everything out of it. Books, pencils, pen, paper and a cell phone fell out.

"Well, Boss we found his cell phone." One of the boys said with an ugly coloured orange- brown hair, walking over to show the 'Boss.'

"Cool… it looks new too… you just got this, Blondie?" The boy holding Naruto asked causing the blonde to nod his head.

"That's all we found, sir." Another shouted, throwing back down the now empty bag.

"That's all…Stupid Fag!" The captor shouted in rage pulling o the blonde's hair.

"Ahhh!"

"Shut up!" The Boss screamed pushing the blonde boy against the wall and spinning him around to face him. He grabbed Naruto's shirt and tore it off. At this point Naruto realize that it was only three boys… around his age… as a matter of fact… they went to his school.

Naruto then learned that he was shirtless and almost pants-less too. The boy took the torn shirt and used it to bind Naruto's arms behind his back so he would not be able to escape. He then roughly pushed the blonde boy to the ground and quickly mounded him like a wild animal in heat. He turned to his followers and shouted for them to look out.

Sasuke walked down the street listening to the heel of his shoes hit the wet ground. He hated walking in this side of the town… it's a pity he didn't have his car. Maybe he should have asked Neji to come pick him up.

"Go look out!"

Ahh… gang fights. That was another thing Sasuke hated bout this side of town. Who was the little sucker who got caught now? As Sasuke neared the alley… he wondered if he should take a peek, rescue the fellow or just walk by. Upon reaching the alley Sasuke turned his head to the right… and his breath caught in his throat. What a blonde! He's so…

"Beautiful…" Sasuke whispered under his breath. He watched as the blonde's boxers were ripped off and his legs were spread eagle wide. Magnificent…

The blonde started to struggle and the supposed bodyguards rushed over to their leader who needed assistance. This snapped Sasuke out of his trance and he ran forward to help the blonde who was now screaming. _'Even_ _his scream has a very nice ring to it.'_ Sasuke mused.

The two henchmen realized their unwanted company and turned to them. "What are you doing here, asshole?" One asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sasuke stated glaring at the two boys who seemed to cower in fear. Sasuke walked forward causing the two boys to step back. "Let go of him now." The dark haired man demanded, narrowing his eyes.

The blonde squirmed and fought to push off the boy on top of him, a sense of reassurance and determination shook him when he heard the voice of the person who came to rescue- I mean help him.

Sasuke stepped forward once more and grabbed for one of the boys… the one with the ugly hair colour that looked like a rotting orange… well in Sasuke's opinion. After grabbing the boy he punched him in the stomach then in the throat causing the boy to wheeze and cough, clutching his throat and stomach while he collapsed. Before Sasuke could turn to the other, he heard two set of footsteps leaving the alley. This made him smirk. He turned to the blonde angel who was still on the ground trying to pull his arms free, unintentionally wriggling and giving Sasuke a great show and view.

Sasuke went over and stooped in front of the boy causing to stop and suddenly look up. At this Sasuke felt all the air in his lungs leave him again. He was staring into the most beautiful set of blue eyes he had ever seen. Even Deidara's, his brother's boyfriend weren't that spectacular.

"Hey mister… Can you please untie me?" The blonde asked in a sweet voice with the most adorable blush on his face. Sasuke usually hated sweet but this he could take.

"Uh… sure." Sasuke stretched behind the boy and slowly untied the knot, wanting to be as close to the blonde for as long as he could.

"Ahh… thank you so much for saving me!" Naruto said in an appreciative tone, still blushing at being completely naked and sprawled in front of his rescuer.

'_How cute.'_ Sasuke said standing. He took off his jacket and held it out to the boy who looked at it warily before taking it and putting it on. "You're welcome."

"Um… Mister… what's your name?"

"How old are you?" Sasuke questioned before answering the boy's question first.

"Hey! I asked first!"

"Dobe, you sound like a five year old calling me 'Mister' and I know you're not five… how old are you?" Sasuke repeated with a smirk when he saw the blonde's reaction to the pet name.

"I'm not a 'dobe' and I'm sixteen."

"Good… Well my name is Uchiha Sasuke… and you are…?"

"Uzumaki Naruto… how old are you?" Naruto questioned looking up at the man who he guessed was around his early twenties.

"Should you be asking something like that?" The ravenette questioned with an arched brow.

"Yeees! Now answer!"

"I'm nineteen."

"Eh! Really?"

"Yeah… how old did you think I was?" Sasuke inquired stopping to look at the blonde.

"Twenty- two… at least." He stated fidgeting and pulling at the end of the borrowed jacket the stopped right under his butt. Sasuke just couldn't take his eyes off the blonde. He was absolutely perfect in every way. "Can you stop staring at me please?"

"Uh… sorry. Well where do you live?" Sasuke asked looking around to see if he knew the place.

"Around this block." Naruto stated while he continued to walk, Sasuke following right behind him watching the blonds ass peek from under the jacket every step he took.

"You live near here?" Sasuke asked the blonde seeming quite skeptical.

"Is something wrong with that?" Naruto demanded feeling very offended by Sasuke's question.

"No… that's not what I meant… don't take it the wrong way."

"Then what did you mean?"

"What I meant was… does that happen to you very often?" Sasuke inquired referring back to the incident that took place a couple minutes before.

"What happens very often…?"

Sasuke realized that Naruto was probably just trying to forget what happened… but since he wanted to know he'll just remind the blonde. "Those guys trying to rape you…"

"Yeah, so what?" Naruto stated indifferently looking off to the other side of the street.

"Nothing… it's just that…"

"What?"

"Which school do you go to around here?" Sasuke looked at the blonde closely waiting to see if he'll answer.

"Konoha High…"

"Wow, that's pretty far from here…" Sasuke said looking up into the night sky. There were so many stars out tonight.

"Yea…I know… I've managed."

"Have they ever managed to actually…?" Sasuke trailed off knowing that Naruto knew exactly what he was talking about.

"No."

"That's good. Um… would you want me to pick you up after school… you know… to prevent things like this happening again?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't ask a stranger to come pick me up after school… what will my friends say?"

"What will they say if they found out that you didn't get away from your last gang beat up and ended up in the hospital?"

"That's none of your business." Naruto snapped finding Sasuke to be very annoying now. He didn't need anyone's help or pity.

"Why are you suddenly like this?" Sasuke asked feeling very disappointed at the sweet blonde's rejection.

"Why are _you _suddenly like this?" Naruto shouted stopping and glaring heatedly at Sasuke.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Why when he finally found someone he might actually like, did they have to be skitzo or just plain mentally ill.

"Nobody ever really cared about me except for my very close friends that aren't even a lot. Everyone at my school hates me and we've been together from elementary school. Now a stranger's gonna come and pretend he cares. How do you think that makes me feel?" Naruto shouted in rage waving his arms all over the place.

'_He's so cute when he's angry.'_ Sasuke thought with a smirk.

"What are you smirking about?"

"I was thinking how cute you looked right now." Sasuke said with his smirk widening when the blonde blushed a bright tomato red.

"S-shut up!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke started placing his hands on the blonde's shoulder and stepping up closer to him, towering over the blonde about… six inches. That's a lot. Naruto craned his neck back, looking up at the young man and waited for Sasuke to continue. "I like you… and I really wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you… I care about you and it's not pretending… For some reason I see something special in you that the others can't see."

Naruto's eyes widen at Sasuke's confession and he hung his head. "Sasuke…"

"Naruto… would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

Naruto's head snapped up at this question. Was this really happening? His Father always told him not to worry… that there will be someone for him who will love him for him. '_Could this someone be Sasuke?'_

"Naruto…?"

"Yes!"

"Huh?"

"Yes… I'll go on a date with you tomorrow." Naruto whispered stepping closer to Sasuke, while fiddling with his fingers.

Sasuke felt something he never felt before… what was it? He couldn't figure it out… he just knew that he felt overwhelmingly happy. So happy he actually smiled. He grabbed Naruto's hand and continued walking until the blonde stopped.

"Well… this is me." Naruto whispered pointing to the dilapidated apartment building he called his home. Sasuke followed him up the short flight of stairs that seemed like they would crumble at any moment from the pressure, stopping at the paint stripping door. Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Should I call you… or I could come pick you up tomorrow and spend the whole day together. What do you say?"

"Yeah… we could spend the whole day together, I don't mind… oh and I could give you my num…"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"Shit! They stole my phone." Naruto mumbled pulling on his hair despite the pain that came along with it. "My dad's going to kill me…"

"No he won't… here take mine." Sasuke said pulling out his phone and putting his number in it, then handing it over to the blonde.

"No. I can't take it."

"I said take it."

"…Are you sure I should take this… what if one of your friends call?"

"It's Okay… tell them that they should call me on my other line… the number I just put in your phone just now." Sasuke said pointing to the phone the blonde was now holding.

"Wow… it's so expensive."

"I said 'it's okay'." Sasuke reminded stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I think you should go inside… your father must be worried sick." He continued tilting his head to the door behind the blonde.

"Yeah…" Naruto quickly leaned up and kissed Sasuke on his cheek. "Thanks again." He chirped with an unhealthy looking blush on his face as he rushed inside, slamming the door.

Sasuke stood there shocked staring at the door. He reached his left hand to the cheek the blonde kissed… and he smiled again. He then turned, glided down the steps and walked out to the bus stop to get a cab.

Breathing hard and leaning up against the door with both his arms clutching his chest, he thought about what he just did to Sasuke. '_I can't believe I just…'_

"… Kissed him." He whispered without realizing.

"Kissed him?" A blonde replica of the boy stood in front of him with a stern look and both hands on his hips.

"Ah… nothing…"

"Who was that boy and why are you home so late?"

"Um…" Naruto stuttered pressing himself closer to the door.

"Hmm?"

"He kinda saved me from a gang beat up… a couple minutes ago…"

"Again...?" The older blonde sighed then looked over to the side. "He's kinda cute though… so what's his name… I saw you kiss him." The blonde's father said with an amused smile on his face. "And why do you look like that?" He continued pointing at the blonde's attire.

"Um… he kinda lent me this… when the assholes tore off my clothes and they got wet… his name is Uchiha Sasuke."

At hearing the boy's name, Minato thought that maybe he and his son was getting delusional thinking that they saw **The Uchiha Sasuke** outside their front door. It wasn't so long ago that the blondes lost their wife and mother. Then again Naruto has no idea who Uchiha Sasuke is judging by the way he was standing there at the front of the house with him. And the gentleman did look like one of the Uchiha brothers. Their lives were going to get so complicated now that it seemed that Naruto liked the boy and vice versa. Minato sighed_. 'Kushina, darling, what are we going to do… our child has fallen in love with one of the Uchihas.'_

"Dad… are you okay?"

"I should be the one asking that question." The older blonde questioned raising one of his brows.

"I'm fine… thanks to Sasuke… you know… he can really fight… you should have been there, he punched this guy's daylights out and just with a glare he had the rest running home." Naruto exclaimed with admiration and astonishment shining in his eyes.

"But Naruto… you do know that whenever those guys see you alone, they might try and kick your ass because Sasuke rescued you and their ashamed of themselves."

"Really… Damn!"

-KNOCK KNOCK-

"Who the hell is that so late in the night?" A very grumpy Hyuuga grumbled while walking towards his front door. Peering through the peephole he realized that it was Sasuke who said he would have been here one and a half hours ago. He swung open the door to let the man in… but his hand stopped halfway to lock the door again.

SLAM!

"What the hell, Hyuuga?"

Neji pressed himself to the door and turned the lock.

After hearing the lock turn… Sasuke growled. His friend was seriously pissing him off. "Open the door, Hyuuga!"

"Well… at least now you sound like Sasuke… you certainly don't look like him." He stated opening back the door and letting the man in.

"What the hell's your problem?"

"When I saw you… you looked human. I mean you were glowing with happiness… and not the usual type where you just got rid of a bunch of fan girls… it's more like the type where if people didn't know you… they'd think the world's ending."

"Hyuuga… you talk too much."

"So I've been told… so what exactly happened why you come so late?" the Hyuuga questioned leading the Uchiha into the manor's den.

"Nothing much."

"You coming in looking like this isn't 'nothing much'." An interested Neji stated sitting in one of the leather couches.

"I said it's nothing."

"And I say 'tell me." Neji crossed his arms and looked expectantly at the ravenette.

"You are never one to be so inquisitive… I wonder what changed…" He sighed then continued. "I met someone."

"Yeah… Haruno…"

"No… I met someone else… a blonde." Sasuke corrected interlacing his fingers and resting his chin atop them.

"Her friend, Ino?"

"No… a blonde boy… named Naruto."

"Ahh… so the Uchiha Sasuke fell in love with a blonde boy… I was just waiting for the time to come when you'd confess that you were gay… took you pretty long." The Hyuuga chuckled at his own joke the continued seeing as though Sasuke was lost in his own world after confessing. "So… what is he like?"

"The complete opposite of me."

"Well they always said that opposites attract- wait… does he even like you back?"

"Well… he kissed me before I left his house." Sasuke stated dazedly as he remembered quite vividly how red the blonde turned after kissing him and how quickly he sped into his apartment. It made Sasuke wonder if that was the boy's first kiss. If so he was glad he was the one to take it… or get it. It made him smile again.

"You're going to have to introduce him to me… anyone that can get Uchiha Sasuke to smile like that must be something."

"He is."

"Great. Now you sound like a love-struck school girl."

At this Sasuke glared.

"At least you're back to normal… I think it's best if you sleep over… you know your room. Good night." After he said this he climbed the stairs, but before he left complete, he looked over his shoulder and said. "Sweet dreams, lover-boy." Snickering while running away he missed Sasuke giving him the finger.


End file.
